Missing
by SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs
Summary: Her feet walked down the aisle her white heels hitting the carpet with the beat of the music. She stopped at the middle of the aisle and turned her head slightly showing one eye crying.


**Story: Missing**

**Genre: Hurt, Adventure, Mystery, and Humor**

**Parings: Lisanna/Natsu Gray/Juvia Gajeel/Levy and maybe more**

**Summary: Lucy goes missing, no one notices but Lisanna, Levy, and Wendy now they are racing against the clock to save their blonde friend. They have help the Twin Dragon Slayers from Sabertooth, they keep getting images of a girl walking down the aisle. When they keep getting closer and closer the images keep getting clearer. Her feet walked down the aisle her white heels hitting the carpet with the beat of the music. She stopped at the middle of the aisle and turned her head slightly showing one eye crying. **

**No Copy Right Intended! I Don't Own Fairy Tail I wish I did though. **

The guild was partying not missing a beat their hoots and screams could be heard miles away. Lisanna looked around for her blonde friend to tell her great news but found her nowhere to be found she scurried over to Levy who was sitting her nose into a book.

"Levy have you seen Lucy?" Lisanna asked while still looking around.

Levy looked up and she looked around two only finding their guild partying like animals.

"Last time I saw her she went on a mission. That was…" Levy looked up at the calendar and her eyes widen. "A month ago"

"And no one has notice? What are we going to do?" Lisanna question

"I've noticed. I can't even smell her anymore I pass by her apartment her scents not there" Wendy piped in "What was the mission Levy?"

"She had to protect a school for a week. She should be back by now…oh god I have a bad feeling about this. What if she was kidnapped? What if she was killed? What if she…she…she" Levy ranted

"Calm down Levy. We'll find her I hope anyways" Lisanna nervously said

"We can't have hope! We need her. I need her to finish the story I want to know what happens to Mark and Stacy! I need her to be here I can't live without my best friend" Levy cried

"I can't live without my big sister! Who is going to tell me it's going to be alright when I have a nightmare? Who is going to shopping with me? Lucy-Nee!" Wendy sobbed

Lisanna looked around hurriedly making no one saw the two girls crying they're eyes out she sigh in relief when she saw no one paid attention to them. Her tears finally streamed down her cheeks and she bit her lip and hugged the other two girls.

"I miss her two!" Lisanna wailed

The partying stopped to a halt and they felt eyes burned in the back of their heads, they looked up and saw eyes boring into their soul.

"Lis what's wrong?" Natsu asked while taking a step closer.

Lisanna whipped her tears and hiccupped, she looked at the other girls who shook their heads.

"We just found out Edward dies in the second movie of Twilight" Lisanna lied

"I don't get what's so great about Edward I think he's gay with all his sparkly shit." Gray deadpanned

"Juvia loves Edward! He gives Bella the attention she needs. And he's so hot when he sparkles" Juvia squealed hearts in her eyes.

Gray growled under his breath and put his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Edward is a man!" Elfman shouted

"Man this man that will you ever shut up!" Evergreen shouted while smacking Elfman upside the head with her fan.

Another brawl started but Levy, Wendy, and Lisanna couldn't find themselves to smile. They walked out of the guild and started to go down the road. Levy was kicking the rocks in her way while Wendy was playing with her pigtails and Lisanna kept looking for Lucy's house keys. They open her apartment dust went flying as they open her bedroom door. Everything was the way it was but dust was all over the place they walked in. The Land Lady stood in the door way her body leaning onto the door, she looked at the dust covered room.

"I'm surprise you actually came. I didn't even think Fairy Tail mages will come to this apartment again but I guess everyone notices when someone is missing eventually." The old lady stated

Their heads snapped toward the old lady and they frowned, they bodies shivered from the coldness of the room and they clenched their fist.

"We notice but we thought she was on vacation or was still on her job" Wendy explain softly.

"You know I don't have the heart to kick her out of this apartment. Even though she was late with payment she stilled had that smile could light anyone's world up. When she went on her job she said it was fairly easy so I don't understand why's she's not back yet." she said sadly

"Do you think it's possible she could have gotten kidnapped?" Levy asked

"Yah. How many times before has she gotten kidnapped? That what probably happen" the old lady growled

"We didn't catch your name" Lisanna stated

"I'm Penny. Now tell me kids what are you going to do?" Penny said while raising an eye brow.

The three girls looked at each other and nodded they looked back at Penny and gave her a knowing smirk.

"What else are we going to do? We're going to save Lucy from whatever creep that kidnapped her" Levy deadpanned

Penny let out a chuckled and smiled she turned her head toward the stair way.

"Ron get your ass up here" Penny shouted

An old man with no hair and a white mustache came running up the stairs, his blue eyes looked at Levy, Wendy, and Lisanna.

"Yes dear?" Ron asked

"Keep this apartment on hold. These kids are going to get Lucy back." Penny stated

"So the Fairy Tail mages finally realized she was missing, how many did notice?" Ron said

"We only noticed. And stop calling us kids!" Lisanna stated and yelled at the last part.

"That's a shame I really thought Fairy Tail would be better than that" Ron stated "Alright I'll keep this on hold."

He walked down the stairs, his footsteps stomping on the stair case in a hurry liked manner.

"Alright kids I'll take care of this room now get out and search for Lucy. And tell her she owes me a months' worth of rent" Penny joked and walked down the stairs.

"If Lucy was kidnapped what happen to her keys?" Wendy asked

"I don't know but I do know we need some help." Levy stated

"But first let's go get a train ticket and tell Master, hell I'm surprise he didn't notice" Lisanna called from the door way.

"He's been too busy with paper work that hasn't even come outside" Levy said

They walked down stairs and ran out of the apartment complex and hurried toward the guild. They open the doors to find almost everyone pasted out on tables or the floor. They ran upstairs before anyone saw them and open the brown office door. They slammed the door shut and Master Makarov jumped, he looked up from his paper work.

"What can I do for you three?" He asked while sipping his coffee for a boost.

"We have important matters to discuss with you about Lucy." Wendy said seriously

Master Makarov eyes widen, he set his Las Vegas coffee mug down and put his papers down on the ground.

"Sit down" He order and arched his hand toward the chairs.

They sat down and crossed their legs over one another, Levy put her chin on her palm.

"So what's wrong with Lucy?" He question

"She's missing." Wendy deadpanned

His eyes widen and he slammed his hands on his desk.

"How long?" He shouted

"A month. We figure she was kidnapped, no one else notice us but us three" Levy stated

"And you didn't come to me sooner" He yelled

"We thought she was still on her mission or taking a vacation from all the ignorance." Lisanna said

Master Makarov calmed down and sat back down his eyes glared at his desk. How could he let this happen? Damn the council damn them with their paper work!

"You three go look for her and contact me when you find anything. I don't want you telling anyone else. I'll handle the guild if they ask questions about you three. Get going" Master Makarov stated

"Yes Master." Wendy whisper and stood up.

"We understand completely" Lisanna said

Levy nodded and stood up along with Lisanna they walked toward the door Lisanna was about to turn the knob.

"Bring her back here. If you need help contact me as soon as you can, and come back safe." Master Makarov said softly

They smiled softly and nodded Lisanna turned the knob and they walked out of the office.

"Hey Lev! Why were you, snow white and brat in Master's Office?" Gajeel question while raising an eyebrow.

"We talked about a mission nothing to worry about" Levy laughed nervously

"I'm not a brat!" Wendy pouted

"We gotta go now. See later iron man" Lisanna stated and grabbed Levy's hand.

"See you later Gajeel" Levy shouted over her shoulder.

The doors slammed shut, their footsteps follow in sync together as they walked toward the train station.

"So Lev what's with you and Gajeel?" Lisanna asked with a smirk

"We don't have time for this we need to find Lucy! And nothing" Levy shuttered her face flushed.

Lisanna giggled along with Wendy, Levy looked out of the window staring watching everything go by like a blur. Her eyes closed along with Wendy and Lisanna's.

_A beautiful meadow stretched archers, the flowers pedals swirling around. A white carpet went down stopping toward a medium sized hilled. A white archery stood high making the sun light hitting it showing flowers hanging. A man stood in the middle of the archery his figure was blurry but a smile was shone across his blurry face. A lady started to go down the aisle a purple bouquet in her hands, her figure was fussy. She stopped in the middle of the aisle and turned her head slightly. _

Levy's eyes snapped open her breathing was caught in her throat, she looked over at her other to companies to see them wide awake. Sweat poured down each forehead, and they started to breathe heavily their hearts pounded against their chest.

"I had the weirdest dream" Lisanna breathed out

Levy and Wendy nodded agreement, the people next to them gave them dirty looks.

"It was kinda fussy, but someone was getting married and it looked like the girl was staring at me" Levy explain

"I did two" Wendy piped in

"Yah. It's kinda weird don't you think?" Lisanna asked

"Finale stop James Town!" the announcer said

They got off the train and started to walk aimlessly, they stopped the school and knocked on the door. The door open up to see a middle age women with brown hair and brown eyes.

"How can I help you?" She asked

"You had a Fairy Tail mage help you here a month ago and we were wondering what happen to her" Wendy explain

"Oh Lucy Heartfilia. She was so sweet to help us out, she left her keys here and a note was in her room hold on." The lady said "Mark get me Lucy's keys and the note!"

"Alright Stephaney!" Mark shouted

A middle age man came running toward the door, his shaggy black hair bounced as he came to a stop. His black eyes gleam with happiness as he handed over Lucy's stuff. Wendy tear open the letter which no one had opened before, the envelope floated to the ground and Mark grabbed it. They started to read it and their eyes widen. It read…..

~!~!~!~!

"Do you think the Fairy Tail mages got the letter master?" a voice question

"I doubt it. It already been a month since I kidnapped her, but the spell will wear off soon" another voice replied

"Why do you care so much for this girl anyways master?" the voice asked

"I don't care about her, my son took a liking to her I'm just getting him what he wants." The voice stated

"What if we have troubles?"

"Then you'll kill anyone who gets in our way."

"I understand master"


End file.
